terrinothfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrinoth
Terrinoth, in the tongue of the Elder Kings, means “the Land of Steel". The name is thought to have described the mindsets and attire of its inhabitants, as well as the wealth of iron deposits still found in its rugged mountains. The Elder Kings are now gone, and Terrinoth is no longer strictly a kingdom. Instead, the region is divided amongst the Free Cities and the noble barons of the Daqan Lords. There are 13 Free Cities in total: Archaut, Thelsvan, Tamalir, Forge, Grayhaven, Vynelvale, Dawnsmoor, Nerekhall, Frostgate, Riverwatch, Ahrynn and Carthridge. Each Free City is ruled by a noble baron who is for the most part independent from the rest but a council consisting of the barons of Terrinoth occasionally meets in Archaut to discuss matters that affect Terrinoth as a whole. This council is called the Council of Thirteen and is the closest thing to leadership that Terrinoth has in the absence of King Daqan. Since his disappearance during the Second Darkness, the people of The Free Cities whisper that King Daqan will return someday, and that he will suffer no other king to sit in his throne before he does. The superstition and legend of the Lost King forms as much a part of the character of Daqan’s former kingdom as the cult of Kellos or the Magistrates of the Common Law. History The Kingdom of The Elder Kings In aeons past, so long ago that we have no written records of this time, the Elder Kings came to Terrinoth. They conquered the land and subjugated the people – human, elf, orc and dwarf alike – living therein, establishing a line of kings that ruled from sea to sea; excepting the untouchable Aymhelin forest of the Latari Tribe. For centuries, Terrinoth's peace was maintained by the rule of the Elder Kings until the first Great War. Llovar Rotuno's twisted Uthuk Y'llan pushed South from the Ru Steppes, destroying everything in their path. An alliance of the Kingdom of Terrinoth and the Latari Elves was formed by Timmoran Lokander of the Wizard's Council. Together, the three armies were able to defeat Llovar and restore peace And order. The treachery of the battlemage Waiqar Sumarion would be the downfall of the Elder Kings. On the Night of Betrayal, Waiqar slew his master Timmoran in an attempt to take the Orb of the Sky. Before he could, however, the Orb was destroyed and its shards scattered across the world. Using the one shard he was able to obtain, Waiqar cursed himself and his army to undeath until he took all the shards of the Orb of the Sky. The second Great War began, as the Elder Kings fought Waiqar the Betrayer for control of the Stars of Timmoran. After a long and bloody struggle, Terrinoth defeated the Lord of Mists and the Elder Kings became the custodians of the shards. Years after, under Dragonlord Margath, the dragons invaded Terrinoth, beginning the greatest conflict in the history of Mennara: The Dragon Wars. Margath was drawn by the power of the Stars of Timmoran which he wanted for himself. King Daqan disappeared during these wars, effectively ending the line of the Elder Kings. Now known as the Last King or the Lost King, Daqan's return is still awaited by the barons of the free cities who are all either too afraid to step forward and claim the throne for fear of what Daqan may do if he returns, or unwilling to accept that their king was defeated by Lord Margath. Rise of the Dragonlords After the Elder Kings came the Dragonlords. Margath ruthlessly wiped out the Elder Kings and the Last King, Daqan, disappeared during the conflict. With the fall of King Daqan, the peoples of Terrinoth were divided. The Free Cities were no longer bound together by the rule of the Elder Kings, and many orcs and dwarves separated from them, forming their own tribes and kingdoms. Dragonlords such as Margath, Levirax, Baalaesh, Zir and Gehennor